Leave Me
by Evil-is-the-new-sexy
Summary: Rukia leaves the world of the living after finding out she is pregnant. She is ordered to marry Renji by her brother. Will Ichigo ever find out he is going to be a father? Will Renji and Rukia be a happy family? Rated M just in case !
1. The Hardest Goodbye

A/N: I do not own bleach or the characters. Also Rukia went back to the Soul society willingly so Ichigo hasn't met Byakuya yet but he has meet Renji.

Chapter 1

"Brother I am sorry I was away for so long but I have tell you something you should know"

"Can it wait till later I have some paper work to do" he shuffled through is desk

"Well that depends but I just have to tell you the sooner I say out loud the better I'm… I'm pregnant "I said then my eyes started to tear up my brother looked at me and disgust

"You well tell Ichigo goodbye in a letter and you will never see him again tell him you are going to die so he won't look for you "he gave me a pen and paper.

"Thank you brother ".

"Give the letter to a hell butterfly to deliver. That is all".

_What do I say to someone who I might love goodbye forever. It took me a while and caused me to cry with every work I wrote._

Dearest Ichigo,

I have been sentences to death. Due to giving you my soul reaper powers, don't try and save me you will die trying.

Love you

Rukia

_I have to tell Ichigo that I am going to die so he won't come to look for me. My brother has asked me to marry Renji my childhood friend. Because I have recently found out I am 6 weeks pregnant and the baby is Ichigo. But my brother wants to keep this unwraps he wants to past the baby off as Renji's but what if the baby has the orange hair. How will I explain that? The night Ichigo and I spent together I will never forget. He gave me a great gift and I don't know how I will be able to thank him a child made of our love. But I never can thank him now. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do._

"Now take this too Ichigo please" the hell butterfly left I went to my brother's office to find Renji there too. "It is done"

"Good, I have told Renji you two are to marry in a few days. I didn't tell him why that's your job tell him and thankfully he has agreed. You are dismissed". We bowed and shut the door behind us.

"What's going on? You know you can tell me anything" he hugged me and I allowed him to embrace me.

"I'm pregnant and it's Ichigo" I said and cried in his chest.

"Shhh Rukia we will get through this together and it will be ok. We can raise this baby together. Look at me Rukia". I looked up and wiped my tears away "I love you Rukia i don't know if I ever told you that but I have for a long time".

I embraced him again and he kissed my forehead. Soul Reapers are considered weak if they show emotion but this was a different case.

Meanwhile in the world of the living Ichigo was about to receive my goodbye letter.

"When is Rukia coming back "Kon said annoyingly and try to bug the shit out of Ichigo as he usually does.

"I really don't know Kon stop asking me damn it!" He threw Kon against the wall. "You never shut up! Give it a rest!"

**Flashback**

"**Where are you going Rukia?" **

"**I'm going back to the soul society…where I belong… please don't try and look for me. I have broken one of the biggest laws by staying here this long and I return willingly and might give me a lower sentence. I'm sorry" I grabbed my bag and open the door as it was opening Renji was there waiting for me.**

"**Come Rukia, You need to leave now or you will get in more trouble then you already are" Renji said walking through the doorway.**

"**Who is this clown with the red hair? You won't force her to leave if she doesn't want to I will make sure of that!"**

"**Keep your mouth shut kid. Rukia go through the door now!" I waiedt for a hell butterfly and told Ichigo my last goodbye.**

**Ichigo's POV**

_Rukia left so suddenly . I hope it's nothing I did. I miss her lot I think I am in love with her. That night we spent together six weeks was breathe taking and I have a lot of feelings for her. I have to see her again even if I die trying._

Next thing I know there was a letter from Rukia dropped from a portal in the ceiling saying don't try to save me you will die trying. Saying that makes me more determined I will save Rukia. I should go ask Mr. Hat and clogs for help to see if he can help me. The next day I went to him and he said he would train me. But it would take several months four months to be exact to train me to a captain level so I can beat any captain who comes my way. _I hope she can wait that long for me._

_Back in soul society _

**Renji's POV **

"How far along do you think you are?" I said rubbing her back.

"About six weeks I would say".

"We should see captain Unohana to know for sure. I will escort you Rukia".

We walked in silence to the hospital and they took us to the 4th squad captain right away.

"What can I do for you Rukia and lieutenant Abarai?" Captian Unohana shows them into her office.

"We would like this to be discreet but Rukia thinks she is pregnant. We want to know for sure"

"Of course I can examine her come into the back room" I held Rukia's hand and we followed into the room and Rukia was hook-up to the ultrasound machine it took a minute or two with each passing second I could feel Rukia getting more and more nervous so I stood on the the other side of her and held her hand.

"Rukia, It looks like you are pregnant. Congratulations you can see the baby on the monitor see". She pointed to a little dot not much bigger than coin moving around. "I might be able to pick up a heartbeat." Then we heard a small beating and Rukia looked away and started to get emotional.

"I will go print the picture out if you want it. Be right back" she left the room. Rukia was curled in a ball and crying. I decided to comfort her without saying anything. She might need to just cry it out and I let her.


	2. Withdrawal

A/M: Sorry for the short chapter i go stuck but the next chapter i know where i am going. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**A week later**

**Rukia's POV**

_Renji and I were married four days ago and since then we have had to play husband and wife. Which has been kind of awkward, but we have been best friends for years. But I guess he has loved me along time. He married me to help me out and I am just along for the ride. I have been very emotional lately; I miss Ichigo I feel like my heart has been ripped out. But Renji and my brother have been there for me. I need the support._

**Renji's POV**

_Rukia has been having a hard time but I have been there every second I can. I talked to her about living with her brother in the great mansion so we can keep the pregnancy a secret for now we are going to have people from squad four coming to see her when Rukia starts to show. I know this isn't my child but I will love him or her if they were my own. We do sleep in the same room but in different beds and it will stay like this till Rukia is comfortable. I don't want to force her to do anything. I love her I will do anything for her._

**Ichigo's POV**

_Mr. Hat and clogs has offered the help get stronger am I have been fighting every day. I can feel myself getting stronger and it has become easier to fight him. I just want to get Rukia back. The talking cat has said Rukia is fine for the time being. Hang in there Rukia I will be there soon!_


	3. Our Baby

A/n: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please Take the time to review I would really appreciate it!

Chapter 3

3 months, 2 in half weeks later

**Renji's POV**

_The word is spreading around now that Rukia is pregnant. I knew it would get out eventually. Rukia is almost 6 months pregnant. When I get home from my duties at the Seritei I often find her looking at self in the mirror. She probably thinks she looks disgusting. Which is not true at all I think she is beautiful and think she will make a great mother. Just sometimes I wish that was my child growing inside her. Maybe we can have a child of our own later we are after all married._

"Hey Rukia how are you feeling?" turned around embarrassed.

"I'm fine".

"How is the baby doing"?

"The baby is fine; the baby is very active today. I think I am going to lie down"

"Do you want to lie down with you?" _Please say yes._

"Yeah if you want to be in bed with a hippo" she laughed then she sat on our queen size bed.

"You're not a hippo" I said and let Rukia get comfortable and her back was to me and I cradled her in my arms. I kissed the back of her neck. I thought she was asleep. She turned to me and kissed me.

"I want you Renji" I smiled. I kissed with her passion; I have wanted this for so long. I didn't force Rukia to do anything she didn't want to. We made love it was better than I imagined even though we had a baby in-between us. I can now ask her how our baby is doing without the judgment. The baby has made us closer and I am very thankful for that.

**Rukia's POV**

_Last night Renji and I made love. It was wonderful and exactly what I needed and I think I am actually falling in love with Renji because he has been there for me ever since I first found out I was pregnant. I love him for the support he has given me._

One of the officers from squad 4 was going to give me my 6 month ultrasound. I asked Renji to stay with me because this was our baby now.

"Rukia are you ready?"

"Yes" I lifted my shirt up and the put the jelly on my belly for the ultrasound.

"Ok Rukia and Renji it looks like the baby is doing fine, he is growing well, Everything looks great".

"So it's a boy?" Renji asked he grab my hand and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah that looks about right. I will print this picture out for you and your husband to have". They left the room.

"That's so exciting we are having a boy" I said Renji kissed me deeply.

"I just wish that was my baby inside you "he lay down next to me.

"It is Renji, It may not be you son by blood but he is your son this baby is as good as yours" I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly he kissed me and then our baby.

"You are my son and I love you with all my heart". He said we spend the rest of the evening holding each other in bed and then we took a shower together and Renji washed me and I washed what I could of him. I can't bend down as well as I used to. We teased each other in the shower we decided to move things to the bath, then the floor and then the bed. We made love in every possible combination. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Renji.I wanted to be with him forever, till death do us part.

**Ichigo's POV**

In a few days I will be ready to enter the Soul Society and save my beloved. I'm coming to save you Rukia hang in there! I am ten times as strong as I was when Rukia gave me her powers I can defeat anyone who comes my way now, I will kill anyone who gets in my way from saving Rukia I promise that.


	4. Revealed

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter I am having a little bit of writers block but I am going to work through this as best as I can. Sorry

Chapter 4

**The day Ichigo enters the soul society.**

**Rukia POV**

I convinced Renji to take me out of the seretei in public. I haven't been outside since Renji and I got married. I have been so smothered inside the mansion. We just decide to walk until I got tired. I took Renji's hand and he took mine and walked out of the gate like a normal married couple.

"I am get more and more tired these days". I said putting my other hand on my belly. Renji also did the same thing.

"Would you like to turn around?"

"Not yet just a little bit longer". He bent down and kissed me.

"I love you Renji".

"I love you too Rukia, more than you know".

Little did we know in a few moments a portal was going to be opening in a matter of minutes.

**Ichigo's POV**

Mr. Hat and clogs was opening the portal.

"No once it is open you have run as fast as you can and don't look back".

I nodded and ran as fast as I could into the light soon I was shot into the soul society. I got up from the ground.

"Wow that was a bigger jump than I thought, what is this? I feel her spiritual pressure nearby and there is two others with her."I ran towards it and I found Renji with someone behind him

"Stay away Ichigo" He took out his zapakuto.

"Why are you hiding her? What is the third pressure I sense"?

"Why did you say you were going to die Rukia? Why? I loved you!" he took out his Zapakuto."I will kill him to get to you Rukia you know I will do it!" I had so much rage I couldn't contain it. She started to come out from behind Renji.

"No Rukia…" she stopped Renji.

"He has to know I'm sorry" she came out from behind him. I didn't notice anything different about her till I looked her up and down and I noticed her belly was rounder then it hit me.

"You're pregnant? "He dropped his Zapakuto and feel to his knees.

**Renji's POV**

He took it hard but we just don't know what he was thinking. Frankly I am sure is freaking out but hasn't said anything. I want to know what he was thinking. I was going to let him take Rukia or the baby over my dead body.


	5. Hurt

Chapter 5

**Ichigo's POV**

I fell to the ground in utter shock. _Why didn't she tell me sooner? Is this possible? We only spend one night together. I guess that's all it took._

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would have tried to help you anyway I could. Is this why you left so suddenly? Answer me Rukia!" I screamed at her.

"I didn't want this to ruin your life Ichigo. You are only 15 and you didn't need to be burden with this problem I just thought it best if I left. If I wasn't pregnant they would have executed me for being away so long and giving you my powers" she said as she walked towards me."You can go back to world of the living and resume your life. Please leave Ichigo you have a life to live." She bent down and lifted my chin up I grabbed her hand and put it on my face.

"But what if I want to be involved with the baby… I have the right to be. Please Rukia, I still love you we can do this together. Is that why you left? Because you didn't think I approved? You didn't even give me a chance…" I hugged her.

"Ichigo this is for the best… Renji and I are married now and I love him. Renji wanted to help me." She stood up and turned away.

"So I mean nothing to you now?" I stood up I started to get emotional."That baby growing inside you as much mine as it is yours. It took two of us to create it. Does our love mean nothing to you?"

"Its not that, I just didn't want this to ruin you Ichigo that's all. I will let you see him. I will bring him to see you. I love you. I will always love you but our time together has ended. I'm sorry" she walked back to Renji.

"I deliver in four months. I will send for you when the day comes. You may visit goodbye for now Ichigo".

"Thank you Rukia I am grateful" turned away and we went our separate ways for now.

I decide to delay my return to the world of the living I had to think. _Rukia wants to be with Renji and I can't stop her from doing so, now all I can be is the wall paper. Rukia has moved on and so I guess I just have to also. I just can't believe I am having a son. I am so heartbroken that I have forgotten._ I walked around for a day or so then I went back.

**Rukia's POV**

_I had to hurt him. I had no choice I was in love with my Childhood friend Renji and that wasn't going to change. I have moved on somewhat. At least we are still connected though our son. If I didn't leave would Ichigo and I still even be together? Was I always meant to be with Renji?_

"Renji take me home please". He put his arm around me and we walked together home.

**Renji's POV**

"You didn't have to hurt him if you loved him you could have been together." He said as he lifted Rukia into bed.

"I love him but I won't let him in the way anymore, You are my life now Renji for now on Ichigo will visit but that is all this is Renji, I promise you" She kissed me. "I'm going to go the bed early I had a really long day, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rukia" I kiss her "Goodnight son I love you" I kissed Rukia Large belly. I watched Rukia sleep for a little while. _I let my mind wander to the future with Rukia and our baby and our future children. I want at least 2 more children with the love of my life Rukia. What Ichigo said is exactly how I feel I wish my baby was growing inside her. Maybe in a few years I will get that dream once the baby is a year or so old maybe I can ask sooner than that… I hope._


	6. Pain

**A/N:** **Sorry it took me so long to update i have been taking some summer classes and i have only two weeks left and this also gives me some time to come up with i how i am going to end this story. ( i will end this story in 4 or 5 chapters. I want to end this the best way possible. Thanks for your support. Evil is the new sexy**

Chapter 6

**3 months and 2 weeks later**

**Renji's POV**

_Rukia is nearing her due date and she has been having a whole lot of back pain which is too be expected that's a normal thing I have been helping Rukia more and more. Such as drawing baths and rubbing her back to see if the pain goes away. I hate to see her in too much pain. Ichigo has been visiting Rukia once a week for the past few months which I am not happy about but he is the biological father and I am just the "other" man._

I came home to find Rukia in pain on the floor. I rushed over to her aid "Rukia what happened? Are you alright?" She was gripping her stomach and there were tears in her eyes.

"I fell because a sharp pain my back …. Its hurts so much Renji … ahhh". I helped her up on to the bed I laid down next to her and started rubbing her back I could feel how tense her back was the baby must have been pushing on her more and more each day. I rubbed her back for atleast and hour and I could tell she felt a little better. Since I think she fell asleep I grabbed her from behind and held her my loving embrace. I felt her hand grab mine and she kissed it.

"I thought you were asleep… I didn't want to wake you. I know you haven't been sleeping well ".

"It's ok, you weren't the only one to wake me up our son has been moving around a lot today" I could hear the smile in her voice when she said that.

_After all this time I can't even recall feeling the baby kick most times it happen was when I wasn't around._

"Do you want to feel Renji?" I said yes. She took my and put it on the side closest side of her belly. She put her hand on top of mine. "Give it a minute".

"I will wait as long as it takes Rukia I don't mind staying like this forever "I planted a kiss on her cheek. Holding Rukia like this got me excited I wanted to make love to her so much. But I know it would be hard for her. She rolled over towards me then I felt the baby move. This brought a smile to my face.

"Wow Rukia, He is getting so big "I kissed her on the lips and the kissed her belly. I rubbed her belly some more hopeing the feel a little movement but I guess that was all I was going to get for tonight. When I looked up at Rukia she was death asleep. That night was the most sleep she had gotten in the last two months. I pulled her into my nook and I feel asleep with my Rukia in my arms. This felt like I was supposed to be her with her, and our son.

**Rukia's POV**

_That week I was put on bed rest the rest of my pregnancy due to my back pain and the bad fall I had Renji has been more than perfect he has been waiting on me hand a foot. He is going be such a good father to this baby. I wonder what Ichigo might think about this. Since he really isn't the father of this baby._

"Thanks for being so helpful "I said Renji kisses me and gave me the water I asked for.

"Of course my beautiful wife, you deserve to rest up in a few weeks we will be so busy with the baby here and of course Ichigo dropping in.

"I know you don't like it Renji but I said he could visit it's the least I could do for lying to him. Besides I think I did tell me about the baby before I left he would have stopped me and maybe I would have let him … But once you came to get me I knew I have to return. I asked him to leave me and I know just won't no matter what". I could Renji start to get angry. But I had to tell him the truth or eles it would eat me up later. I heard Renji get in the shower and turn the water on wishing I could join him like we used too. But I know it won't happen again for a while.

_At that time I was torn between my love for Renji and My first love Ichigo . Little did I know after Ichigo's and my son was born I would be faced with another life changing decision. A lot more heart breaking than the first. I never saw it coming._


	7. Back on Track

**AN:Ok I no longer have writer block but i think i have one more chapter in me before i return to school. After i will have to do some major brainstorming because didn't think this story through completely before i started writing so i am sorry ! But hey atleast this i won't be teasing you with a AN right ? Anyways enjoy the new chapter please take the time to review it only takes a minute or two. Thanks again **

**Evil is the new sexy  
**

Chapter 7

**Meanwhile Captian Ichimaru and Captian Aizen where having one of their secrect meetings they have been meeting often. A Few weeks ago they recruited CaptianTousen to the mix.**

"Gin what do you have to tell me?" Aizen said leaned against the wall in him room.

"Captain, You know of Rukia's Pregnancy correct ?"

"Yes, What about it?"

"I don't believe the baby is Lieutenant Abarai , I believe the child belongs to the Intruder that entered the Soul Society not long ago. He had a very strong spiritual pressure for a human from the land of the living and the child in question has the same signature as the Intruder". Gin said bowing to his leader.

"Hmmm then we can use this Child to our advantage then. Have your Lieutenant get as close to Renji and Rukia as possible, once the baby gets bigger we can know for sure. I think we can incorporate this child into our plan. Keep an eye on it."

"I believe the child will be a score of great power" Gin said

"I will notify Captian Tousen, You are just dismissed Gin".

"Yes Captain Aizen" He bowed and left his quarters.

**A few months later.**

**Renji's POV**

Rukia is almost 8 months pregnant today. Rukia always says she is as big as a house big, Big house or not I still her love and I can't wait to meet to baby over the last few Rukia and I have felt a bigger bond I know the only reason I told to marry Rukia because of the child but if it didn't happen then I wouldn't be so close to her and I'm very thankful for the baby. Because without it I would still be in the friends zone, so this baby has brought us closer together.

Rukia was lying in bed while I was in the Bathroom fix a warm bath for her since she has been feeling very achey

"Rukia that bath is ready" I walked back into our bed room and she was sitting up which both hands on her belly and she looked in pain.

"Are you ok Rukia?" I came over to help her

"I'm fine just baby is moving around a lot just feels uncomfortable that's all. Help me up "I grabbed both or her hands and pulled her to standing and walked with her to the tub and helped her. She leaned her head back.

"This feels nice, Thank you!"

"Of course Rukia"I turned to leave. She told me to wait. I turned back around.

"Will you come in with me?"

"Are you sure Rukia?"

"I just want to be with you Renji"I walked back over to the edge of the tub slipped off my robe and sat on the opposite side of Rukia. She turned her back to me and sat right up again me I put my arms around her and the baby and I kissed the back of her head. She turned her head to me and I kissed her deeply we stayed like that for a few minutes and she just sat in-between my legs for an hour or so. When we got out I put her robe on her and helped her back to bed. I drained the tub and watch Rukia sleep for a while then I feel a sleep too.

**In the world of the living**

Ichigo was laying in bed thinking about what he normally does this time a day. Rukia and the Baby he doesn't visit her too often but he will tomorrow since summer break is just starting._ I wonder how Rukia is feeling. Will she even be happy to see me?_ I will just have to hope things go well.

**The soul society, Squad 3 barracks **

Gin Ichimaru was waiting in the darkness of his office when he summoned his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Gin liked the Darkness it's what he like best about his office. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"Captain you called for me?" He said sliding the door behind him.

"Yes, I did if I remember correctly you have somewhat of a friendship with Lieutenant Abarai correct?" said Gin with his normal demanding snakey tone.

"Yes Captain, But we weren't best friends, we just happen to be in the advance class when we were in the academy together"

"Is that so? Then I have a perfect assignment for you. Go and see Rukia and Renji tomorrow I want you to tell me everything they say and observe every little detail. Understood?"

"Of course Captain may I ask why you have given me this assignment?"

"If you want to know I will tell you but no one eles is to know. There is reason to believe the baby Rukia is carrying is not Lieutenant Abarai's. I just need to know for sure".

"It will be done tomorrow Captain"

"You are dismissed Lieutenant"

Gin thought to will be a good pawn if he doesn't follow through with this plan once we have confirmed this piece of information this will put the plan back in motion. Lord Aizen will be very pleased to rebellion is to go as planned.


	8. Masaki

**A/N: Sorry for the Long ass wait i just didn't have a whole lot of time to write i was busy with theatre stuff at school as well as classes .... dumb college .... but i am on Christmas break so hopefully i am able to update a few more chapters before i get back into school i am trying at least 3 chapters? I also have another story to update too anyway i hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy hoilday i know i did with out futher adue here is the next chapter !!!! YAY please take the time to review i would really appericated it ! i love to hear feedback ... ( it tells me people are actually reading my story haha)**

**- Evil  
**

Chapter 8

The Night of Aizen's Rebellion against the soul society Rukia went into Labor and none of us knew at the time her child would be an asset to whoever controlled her.

Since the child was half human and half soul reaper we didn't even know how much power she would have.

**Rukia's POV**

Renji and I were laying in out bed just resting and I felt this sharp pain in my abdomen this woke me from my sleep in a jolt. I woke Renji up too he heads a panicky look on his face.

"Whats going on Rukia are you ok?"

Trying to get the words out "I think it was a contraction …. I think the baby is coming now" I tried to hold back, this was the worst pain I have ever felt but I knew it was going to get worse. _Ichigo where are you?_

"Renji help me to the bathroom" he helped me into the bathroom I went to sat on the toilet.

"Call my brother … Renji … and get a hold of Ichigo too"

"Will send a hell butterfly to the world of the living and I will call for your brother"

He left in a flash I was alone for a while and I just kept thinking about the nightmares I was having about something happening to my baby. I never told Renji about it … it might have him worried him. I love him too much to get him involved. I tried to stand up and once I was on my feet and then I felt another intense contraction.

"Renji help me!!" I fell to the ground. I _don't think the baby will wait … the baby is coming now!_

**Renji's POV**

I waited for Ichigo to come to he came within in a few minutes.

"Where is she?" he yelled

"Run fast she wasn't doing too well." We ran as fast as we could.

"Rukia!" I turned around the corner to see her lying on the floor in the bathroom. I sat beside her and pulled her close and laid her head on my chest.

"It hurts so much Renji…. Where are Ichigo and my brother?"

"Your brother had a emergency and he is sorry he couldn't make it but Ichigo is here."

"Oh good…. Ahhhh" she started to yell but then she started to hold it in.

" Rukia! Whats happening …." I said panicked

"My contractions are only few minutes apart!" She grabbed my hand for support

"Hang in there Rukia! The 4th captain is on her way."

After 15 minutes Rukia's contractions were less than two minutes apart and getting closer together.

"I have to push Renji!" I didn't know how to reacted I had to stay strong for Rukia "

Ichigo … I need to ask you a huge favor"

He ran to her side "Yes?"

She turned to him … "Ichigo…have you ever delivered a baby at your Family's clinic?"

"You can't be serious Rukia…" I was shocked in disbelief

"We don't have time for this we only have 10 to 15 minutes at best and I don't think the fourth division will get here in time and the baby is coming fast". _I think her motherly instinct was kicking in._

"I don't know if I can Rukia … I wasn…"

"Well here is your chance Ichigo … and you said you wanted to help now help me out by delivering your child"

"Ok …."

He was in complete shock I hope her can handle it …. He has to for the child.

**Ichigo's POV**

All I can keep thinking is I hope do not to screw this up. This is one of the best days and worst days of my life….

" Ok Rukia on you next contraction you're going to push as hard as you can at long as you can, Renji support her and coach her through this" I went to the sink and scrub my hands as best as I could and grabbed anything that was around me towels ,bandages.

" Ichigo here it comes… AHHHHH"

"Ok Push ….1 …. 2…..3……4 keep pushing 5 ….. 6….. The baby is starting to crown… 9 …. 10" I got a cold washcloth and handed it to Renji for Rukia"

"How long do you contractions last?"I asked her

"About a minute… I think"

"Ok Rukia that means the next contraction you need to push through the whole thing… the sooner the baby is out the better."

"Ok now take a deep breath and Push!" I said

"1…..2….3….4…..5……6….7…..8…9….10…11 Good job Rukia" Coached Renji

" Rukia the head is out a few more big pushes then you will have your baby" I said looking at Rukia …. I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Ok deep breath now push again " I started to help the baby out and within 5 mintues the baby was out .I took the baby and cleared its airway and she let out this huge wail.

"It's a girl … a beautiful little girl Rukia" I took the baby and wrapped it up in a towel and handed the baby to her.

"Thank you Ichigo" She took the baby and she kissed it and started to talk to our daughter I washed up and left the bathroom to let Renji and Rukia have their moment. I just wish Rukia still wanted to be with me ….

**Rukia's POV**

"She is so cute …" I stared at her little face and I couldn't help but smile.

"She looks just like her mother…. what do you want to name her?" Renji asked.

"I want to name her after Ichigo's mother at least… so we can honor her… I think that's the least I could do to make Ichigo feel a part of her life even if he isn't here all the time."

"Good Idea… I love you Rukia" Renji Kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him again.

Ichigo came back in the bathroom.

"I can't thank you enough Ichigo"

"I am just glad everything turned out all right" he said.

"Would you like to meet your daughter… Masaki?" I gave him our daughter.

"Really ? My mother's name?

"Of course …. I know you miss her but I thought it would be good to name our daughter in her memory …. What do you think?"

"She is perfect " he kissed her small head." Hi Masaki I'm your dad"

Mean while at Sōkyoku Hill a battle was being fought and Aizen, Gin and Kaname were rebelling against the soul society. The Gateway at to Hueco Mundo appeared they were struck by a beam rising them to the gateway. They couldn't be touched.

"Thank you all for coming to our departure and thank you for the hogyoku I will be needing it…" declared Aizen.

"Don't worry we will be back for something precious to you all very soon until then" The three of them disappeared.

All the soul reapers stood ideally watching their comrades turned enemies escaped from their grasp.


End file.
